


Isso é um encontro?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ed chega para o jantar com uma garrafa de vinho, mas Oswald descobre que confessar seus sentimentos agora que não está falando com uma cadeira vazia é mais difícil do que o esperado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is this a date?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306118) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Divergência do cânone: nada de Isabella, mas o Ed ainda se atrasou para o jantar (mas só tipo uma hora).

Como Oswald descobriu, confessar seus sentimentos por Ed era mais fácil quando estava falando com Olga ou uma cadeira vazia, mas quando estava encarando o próprio, toda a sua confiança desaparecia. Oswald não era um coverdade, mas lhe faltava experiência em matérias do coração, e a coisa que mais temia era deixar seu amigo desconfortável com sentimentos não recíprocos. Ele tinha preparado e ensaiado um discurso, mas assim que Ed chegou, carregando uma garrafa de vinho e se desculpando pelo atraso, Oswald não sabia o que dizer.

“Sinto muito por ter te deixado esperando, Oswald, estava procurando pela garrafa de vinho perfeita e perdi a noção do tempo. Espero que você não tenha desistido do nosso jantar,” Ed disse envergonhado. Ele sabia que tinha uma mente focada e que podia se deixar levar por suas tendências perfeccionistas, mas certamente não tinha a intenção de deixar Oswald esperando por quase uma hora.

Oswald derreteu com a sinceridade das desculpas, se repreendendo por temer que Ed fosse lhe dar o bolo. “De maneira nenhuma, é claro que estava esperando por você. Só estava preocupado que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido com você.”

Os dois ficaram parados em um silêncio constrangedor que pareceu durar uma eternidade, evitando o olhar um do outro.

“Vamos nos sentar?” Oswald perguntou, gesticulando na direção da mesa.

“É claro, posso…?” Ed não esperou por uma resposta antes de colocar o vinho sobre a mesa e puxar a cadeira de Oswald para ele.

Oswald corou, e pensou em protestar, tão acostumado como estava em provar que podia fazer tudo sozinho, mas a expressão de Ed não deixava dúvidas de que estava tentando agradá-lo do seu próprio modo, então Oswald se sentou, e se deixou ser empurrado para frente. “Obrigado, meu amigo.”

Ed deu um sorriso fechado, e serviu a primeira taça de vinho para Oswald. “Acho que você vai gostar disso, liguei para Olga para perguntar o que ela ia fazer, e esse vinho vai complementar bem a refeição.”

Oswald aceitou a taça, roçando seus dedos nos de Ed por um breve momento quando a taça foi passada para ele. “Obrigado. Você parece ter pensado bastante nisso,” ele disse, temendo deixar com que caíssem no silêncio novamente.

Ed desviou o olhar, envergonhado, e se moveu para o outro lado da mesa. “Bem, achei que era importante. Você pareceu ter alguma coisa para me contar o dia inteiro.”

Oswald engoliu a seco. Ali estava, sua abertura. “Sim, eu tinha, eu tenho, eu tenho uma coisa que preciso te dizer.” Ele inspirou profundamente, repassando rapidamente o discurso na sua cabeça, confiante de que estava pronto para o dizer agora. “Minha mãe costumava me dizer… você sabe, amor… bem, chega um momento… as encruzilhadas da vida… e eu, bem, eu… uh… coragem! Sim, a importância de coragem. O que estou tentando dizer é, unilateralmente… não, espera, coisas precisam ser ditas porque… só há uma oportunidade na vida… e, você entende o que estou te dizendo, Ed?” Bem, isso soou bem diferente na sua cabeça, e das dez primeiras vezes que ensaiou naquela noite.

Ed parecia confuso, como se Oswald fosse um mistério que não pudesse resolver, mas do qual não havia desistido. “Bem, não, Oswald, não tenho certeza do que você está me contando.”

Oswald suspirou, fechando os olhos em desespero. Ele deveria ter anotado suas palavras, ou talvez as gravado para que só precisasse tocar elas agora. Por sorte, Olga veio ao seu resgate antes que pudesse fazer outra tentativa embaraçosa, lhes trazendo o jantar.

“Deixa para lá, podemos falar sobre isso depois. Não seria educado da nossa parte ignorar a comida que Olga tão gentilmente manteve aquecida.” Ele sorriu, tentando projetar uma confiança que não estava sentindo.

Ed olhou para ele preocupado, em dúvida. “Oswald, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?”

Oswald encarou os olhos quentes, sentindo esse mesmo calor preencher o seu peito. Seria tão fácil falar agora, tinha que ser, porque só o que sentia era amor. “Eu… você é… para você… você é meu… eu… você…” Ou talvez nem tão fácil. “A comida está esfriando.”

Ed suspirou, desapontado. “Sim, não iríamos querer que isso acontecesse.”

Eles comeram em silêncio, cada novo tópico trazido morrendo rapidamente enquanto ambos tentavam tornar a noite menos agoniante. Quando chegaram na sobremesa, Oswald estava distraidamente cutucando seu mousse, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para fazer o jantar durar mais tempo para que conseguisse recuperar as palavras que haviam vindo para ele tão facilmente quando estava sozinho.

“Essa música é adorável,” Ed comentou, sem tirar os olhos da comida.

“Uh?” Oswald nem tinha reparado na música, apesar de a ter colocado antes de Ed chegar. “Acho que você tem razão.”

De repente, Ed se levantou, e andou com firmeza até o lado de Oswald da mesa. “Dança comigo,” ele pediu, extendendo uma mão para Oswald.

“O quê?” Oswald perguntou, em pânico por um momento, mesmo que sentisse suas bochechas se aquecendo. Ed certamente não esperaria que ele…

Ed repetiu o pedido, com menos certeza dessa vez, “Quer dizer, você dançaria comigo?”

“Eu não… não consigo dançar, minha perna…” ele disse, um pouco envergonhado.

Aliviado pela hesitação de Oswald não ter nada a ver com seu pedido ter ultrapassado algum limite não dito, Ed insistiu. “Vou te guiar.”

Cada gota de bom senso lhe dizia para recusar, Oswald tinha certeza de que ia acabar se humilhando, sendo arrastado de um lado para o outro até que Ed desistisse, mas a sinceridade do pedido o impediu de recusar. “Muito bem,” ele disse, pegando a mão de Ed e permitindo que o guiasse para o meio da sala. Era bom saber que ele não era o único que estava suando e nervoso.

“Eu preciso,” Ed limpou a garganta, e largou a mão de Oswald, colocando ambas as suas na cintura de Oswald ao invés de completar a frase.

Oswald sorriu suavemente. “É claro,” ele disse, hesitando só por um momento antes de colocar ambas as mãos nos ombros de Ed.

Eles tentaram se mover com a música, mas como Oswald temia, seus movimentos limitados se provaram um problema. Ele estava prestes a se afastar quando as mãos de Ed o seguraram mais forte.

“Acho,” Ed desviou o olhar, corando quase imperceptivelmente, “que talvez seja mais fácil assim.” Ele puxou Oswald para perto, braços passando por sua cintura, suportando parte do peso de Oswald com seu corpo, para que Oswald pudesse se mover mais facilmente com sua perna boa. “Se estiver tudo bem,” ele concluiu, meio que esperando que Oswald o empurrasse para longe.

Ao invés disso, Oswald passou suas mãos pelos ombros de Ed até que seus braços estivessem ao redor do pescoço de Ed, e apoiou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Oswald disse para si mesmo que isso não era diferente de um abraço, e segurou firme nele, deixando seu corpo ser movido junto com o de Ed.

“O que você queria me contar antes?” Ed sussurrou no seu ouvido, mandando calafrios pela espinha de Oswald.

Oswald sacudiu a cabeça sem se mover, e disse, com a voz abafada contra as roupas de Ed, “Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois.” Ele não queria que esse momento terminasse.

Ainda assim, Ed insistiu, sua curiosidade forte demais para ser contida. “Oswald, isso é… isso é um encontro?” A pergunta estava em sua mente desde que Oswald o convidou para jantar, e era por isso que estava tão preocupado com um bom vinho, mas a hesitação de Oswald em dizer qualquer coisa o enchia de dúvida.

Oswald congelou, perturbando seu ritmo já estabelecido. “O quê?” Ele tentou, sem sucesso, manter o choque longe de sua voz.

Ed se afastou. “Sinto muito, eu cometi um erro, eu vou…” ele foi sair, mas Oswald o agarrou do braço.

“Espera, você não… Você não está enganado, isso realmente deveria ser um encontro, ou ao menos uma oportunidade para que eu confessasse meus sentimentos. Tinha um discurso planejado, mas me encontrei incapaz de fazer as palavras saírem. Queria que isso fosse perfeito, mas suponho que estava nervoso com a possibilidade de te deixar desconfortável.”

Ed engoliu a seco, e se aproximou novamente. “Então talvez você deva abandonar o discurso e me dizer o que você vem querendo dizer o dia inteiro. Prometo que a única coisa desconfortável sobre hoje foi tentar navegar a situação sem ter certeza das suas intenções.”

Oswald inspirou profundamente. “Eu te amo, Ed.” Ele não pode evitar um sorriso, encarando Ed desarmado, esperado que não tivesse de algum modo interpretado errado a situação.

Ed ergueu o queixo de Oswald com um dedo. Era o que estava esperando ouvir. “Eu cresço e floresço, eu morro e apodreço. Eu aconteço no início e aconteço no final. Posso fazer você chorar, posso deixar você triste, posso fazer você sorrir e posso te dar coragem. O que sou?”

Oswald olhou para ele confuso, e um pouco magoado. Essa não parecia a hora certa para charadas. “Eu não…”

“Amor,” Ed interrompeu. “Eu também te amo, Oswald.”

O sorriso de Oswald cresceu, e ele podia sentir as lágrimas começando a se formar nos seus olhos, então ele se ergueu para encontrar os lábios de Ed, e quando isso provou não ser o bastante, ele puxou Ed para baixo pelo pescoço, amaldiçoando a diferença de altura.

O beijo foi doce, apesar de faltar técnica. Oswald não sabia o que fazer quando começou, além de pressionar seus lábios contra os de ed, mas quando Ed começou a retribuir, ele tentou imitar os movimentos. Foi breve demais, mas ambos estavam com a respiração pesada quando se separaram, ambos parecendo que não podiam acreditar em sua sorte.

“Devemos continuar nossa dança? A música ainda está tocando,” Ed disse, sem saber o que fazer agora. Ele tinha esperado um beijo na noite anterior, e quando Oswald o abraçou, Ed se convenceu que seus sentimentos não eram partilhados. Agora, ele entendia que ele e Oswald simplesmente não eram muito bons no quesito expressar sentimentos românticos, mas isso era algo que podiam aprender com o tempo, juntos.

Oswald sorriu como se Ed fosse seu mundo inteiro, e naquele momento, poderia muito bem ser. “Não tem nada que eu gostaria mais.”

Eles se aproximaram de novo, e Oswald ficou aliviado em perceber que não era só o seu coração que estava acelerado.


End file.
